


a little melancholy

by chipettes



Series: under the rain [2]
Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipettes/pseuds/chipettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeon wonwoo and park myungeun; possibly a combination that no one knew about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from lj, unbetaed.

jeon wonwoo; everyone in his school knew his name.  
  
used to be the captain for his basketball team before he stepped out and focused on study. put himself on the top three each semester. a genius in mathematics. not to mention that his presence alone made girls’ heart flutter for no reason. so far he had received almost fifty love letters and threw them all to the trash bin few seconds after he had done reading them, also had rejected eight girls who professed their love for him publicly. preferred to be alone most of them time even though he had kim mingyu as his best friend.  
  
park myungeun; probably only her classmates knew her name.  
  
didn’t join any school club but she played flute very well. didn’t really stand out in class even though she’s always on the top ten for the last two semesters. liked poetry class because of her teacher. last valentine, someone put a little box of chocolate in her locker, still didn’t know who sent them. easily opened up to many people but she’s really close to her current seatmate, jung yerin, who seemed to have her cheerful persona radiating almost all the time.  
  
jeon wonwoo and park myungeun; possibly a combination that no one knew about.  
  
it all started when wonwoo was the last person to leave the school gym and myungeun was the last person to leave the library. none of them expected for rain to come early in the season, but wonwoo had an umbrella in his bag – he listened to his mother very well – so off he went. until he turned his back only to see the girl looking up to the sky, devastated that the rain wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. feeling slightly sympathetic, he offered to walk her home.  
  
myungeun couldn’t say no, her eyes not meeting wonwoo’s even when she said _thank you_ afterwards.  
  
(the next day she made sure to bring her own umbrella, just in case, but no other sign of another downpour detected for a week after that.)  
  
second time it happened, myungeun was on the way to the gift shop, two blocks away from school. she just remembered the birthday party invitation from her childhood friend, ryu sujeong, which would be in three days from now. she was thinking of giving her a big hello kitty plushie when a droplet met the crown of her hair, then it started raining heavily. sighing, she sped up her walk. not even caring about her soaked shoes, or even the person who speed-walked behind her.  
  
“do you have somewhere to go?” he asked, slowing his pace as soon as he’s beside her.  
  
wonwoo decided that myungeun should make it safely to both the shop and home.  
  
(sujeong got her big plushie, and didn’t even bother myungeun about something smelling like a musky cologne on it.)  
  
on a practically hectic week, cramming in a coffee shop seemed to be a better option for myungeun than being stressed in her own room. what she didn’t expect, however, was to find wonwoo – few tables away from her, with his black stripped cardigan and a cup of coffee beside his elbow, earphones on – sleeping on top of few stacks of books. even one and half hour later when myungeun was done with her homework, he remained still in his position, undisturbed.  
  
she took out her raincoat, leaving it on the seat beside him, and a sticky note.  
  
_i'm afraid it'll be raining when you wake up._  
_stay dry and healthy. i hope you will do well on your exam!_  
_– park myungeun_  
  
wonwoo returned it few days later to her locker when no one’s watching, his handwriting filling the blank space on the sticky note she used the other day.  
  
_when the exam week is over, let me treat you coffee. jww._  
  
he did keep his promise, coffee replaced with green tea latte – because it was their favorite, apparently, and they had too much coffee for the week – and no books in sight. just two of them sitting and facing each other; wonwoo with the same cardigan he wore last week and patch jeans, myungeun with white t-shirt (with the words AND THOUGH SHE BE BUT LITTLE, SHE IS FIERCE on it) and galaxy skater skirt.  
  
they didn’t talk much, mostly it’s about their school and how they were not confident with their exams, and realizing how close they were both to graduation which was nerve-wracking. then there was silence, before wonwoo confessed.  
  
“i’d like to know more about you.”  
  
myungeun blushed, but was able to get a grip on herself. she’s fully aware that no one had been so bold about taking interest in her, plus that she’s in public. even more so that it’s wonwoo, the guy every girl in her school had been chasing after, myungeun included. simply because he looked attractive and had a warm heart, based on the recent events she had with him.  
  
“me too. but—” she paused, in which wonwoo frowned at. “—let’s take this thing slowly.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk why and how i ended up writing this fic. but i'll continue this when i'm done with other fics or whenever i feel like doing it. oops.


End file.
